Finn Drinks
by PunchTheDrums
Summary: Finn drinks wine for the first time even though Jake warned him not to do so since he was too young, he drinks it anyway and becomes addicted to it. It's up to his friends to help him to get over with his addiction. (Try to get all the hidden references) (Also tell me what you think of this story, if the feedback's good then I'll post more)


It was a normal day in the Land of Ooo, Finn was on a roll while playing his videogame, Jake was taking a nap and was dreaming that he and Lady were in "Paradise City". Finn was bored and wanted Jake to play with him but he decided not to wake up his friend.

Almost 2 hours have passed and Jake was still asleep, Finn couldn't believe it since it was lunch time. He still decided not to wake Jake up so he went to eat some tasty fried eggs. As Finn was eating he didn't say a word since he had no one to talk to, Jake was sleeping and BMO was in the bathroom. Finn finished his meal and looked at Jake sleeping like a baby, he was wondering why wasn't waking up. Finn then saw something awkward behind Jake's back, it was a bottle of wine, Finn knew about those and Jake always told him not to drink wine. Finn knew Jake was sleeping so he grabbed the bottle, sat on a chair near to the kitchen table and just drank.

Finn was drinking like a mad boy and that was just the first bottle of wine, he then felt addicted to wine.

"I...Need...MORE!" Finn shouted as he was looking at the fridge and grabbing all the bottles of wine he could see, he had exactly 6 bottles to drinks, everytime he was going to drink some he looked at Jake to see if he was awake. He drank them all and felt awkward about it, he began to see everything so blurry and he was walking funny. BMO then entered the kitchen and saw Finn trying not to fall on the floor as he was next to a table.

"Are you OK Finn ?" Finn responded burping and hiccuping

"Eeyeah, everything'sa fine for Finn..." he then began to laugh.

"Well if you say so...Just one more thing..."

"What is it ?" Finn asked while hiccuping a lot.

"I received a message from Princess Bubblegum, she wants to see you right now." BMO then made an angry expression as he saw Finn sleeping while talking.

"WAKE UP!" shouted BMO as Finn fell down from his chair.

"I'm awake...I'm awake..." Said Finn as he was putting his backpack on. "Jake's coming ?"

"Nah but when he wakes up I'll tell him to go to the Candy Kingdom" Responded BMO

"Alrighty then!" Finn then exited the treehouse while hiccuping and burping from the wine.

As Finn was walking to the Candy Kingdom he suddenly began to get sweatty, he knew he had to drink some wine, he was so addicted to it, he had to drink fast. He then saw the Ice King fly above him in the sky with groceries, he let a bag fall right into Finn's hands without even noticing, Finn tried to call the Ice King but he didn't listen to him as he was humming some song about princesses that he made.

"Now I have to carry this ?! AAAGH!" he dropped the bag on the floor and saw a bottle of wine coming out of the bag.

Finn stared silently at the bottle, seconds later he looked at the inside of the bag and realized that the bag was full of wine, about 3 boxes with 5 bottles of wine in it.

"I think just a little drink won't hurt me..." He then picked up the bottle and just drank normally. Seconds later after finishing drinking he was trying not to drink more but he couldn't stop, he openned the 3 boxes with wine inside and started to drink every bottle inside of the boxes. 5 minutes later he felt like he had a headache and burped really loud as he laid down on the grass floor. He had his face red and knew he had to continue his journey to the Candy Kingdom. He was walking slowly and couldn't even walk normally, he was wasted and the addiction to wine was making him more lazy than ever.

He then saw Princess Bubblegum waving at him far away, telling to the Banana Guards to let him get in the castle. Finn entered the kingdom and went inside the castle as Princess Bubblegum was looking at him.

"Sup PB ? You wanted to see me ?" Finn asked her.

"Yes Finn, I invited you for some tea party with my candy people, where's Jake ?" she asked while smilling.

"He stayed at home sleeping but I think he's coming here when he wakes up.."

"Alright, sit down Finn and grab some tea." said PB as she sat down while driking tea.

Finn drank some too but he didn't like it.

"What the heck is wrong with me ? I've always loved tea, so why does it taste so bad now ?" Finn asked himself while thinking. "Oh Glob...I need to drink some wine...I-I can't take this anymore, this is too much, THIS IS TOO MUCH!" he then got up and stared at the window.

"Uh Finn...Are you ok ?" Bubblegum asked to Finn.

"Y-Yeah yeah everything's fine...I NEED TO GO DOWNSTAIRS!" Finn the went down the stairs and saw some banana guards carrying boxes of wine that were about to be sent, Finn stole the boxes while the guards weren't looking, locked himself in a room and drank the wine, this time 10 bottles.

"FINN ? FIIIIINN!" Princess Bubblegum was looking for Finn, she had searched every room. She then looked behind her and saw Finn with a bottle of wine in his hand and all messed up.

"Finn...What are you doing ?" She asked.

"Hey Bubblegum...I-I need to tell you that, you're so hot." he said while drinking more wine. "Yeah, you're so hot! With those big sweet sugar bazookas for me..."

PB stared at Finn with a disgusted look on her face. "What the cabbage ?"

"Oh w-what ? What did I say ? I-..." he then drank more wine and started hugging PB.

"Yeeeah you know you like it...I love you so much" he then started to kiss the bottle.

"Finn...I want you to drop that bottle right now, this is not you! I think you have a drinking problem, heck your not even supposed to drink that kind of stuff, you're too young."

"I-I CAN'T!" he started crying.

"Hush now, there's no need for this." PB started hugging Finn. "You know what ? I'm gonna help you. We're going to stop you from drinking more wine." PB smiled.

"Thanks." Finn looked at her while smiling.

As they were exiting the Candy Kingdom they saw Jake running like crazy.

"Am I late ?" Jake asked them.

"Party's cancelled, we've got a new thing to do, I'll explain to you while we go to your house" Said the Princess.

Jake and Bubblegum had to find a way to get Finn not drink anymore, so they prepared some challenges for Finn.

"OK bro, your first challenge is to just drink these glasses of milk" Said Jake to Finn.

"But I couldn't drink tea, I can't drink milk either!"

PB grabbed Finn's arms.

"WHAT THE H ?!" Finn shouted out loud.

"Sorry dude but it's for your own good!" Jake then made Finn drink 10 glasses of milk. "So how do you feel now dude ?"

"My tummy hurts..." Finn then burped out loud.

"Gross" said Bubblegum.

"That was burping awesome!" Said Jake.

"Whatever Jake, hey where's Finn ?" She asked.

"FINN!" both Jake and PB shouted as they saw Finn once again drinking some wine.

"I'm sorry I really am..." said Finn as he dropped the bottle. "I try to stop but it's just so addicting..." he starts to cry.

"Ooooh poor Finn" said the Princess as she hugs him tight.

"Buddy I promise you that you'll get over this wine addicting thingamajig in no sweat!"

"Thanks you two!" the three then group hug.

"Isn't that sweet ?"

"What the ? Did you hear that ?" Finn asked to them two.

"I believe I said that" said the misterious voice.

"AGH show yourself!" Finn shouts to the misterious voice as he takes out his sword

"Finn no need to be like that. Just let me in please!"

Jake opens the door and sees Marceline.

"Oh it's you Marceline...Come in." said Jake as he walked away a little bit scared of her.

"So what you guys doing ?"

"We're trying to make Finn's addiction to alchool gone for good" said PB to Marceline.

"I love booze, especially the red booze...How does it taste for you Finn ?"

"MARCELINE! You're not helping!" Said Bubblegum with an irritaded look on her face.

"Princess don't talk to her like that...She's a vampireeee..." Jake whispered to Bubblegum.

"I don't care Jake, she's influencing Finn on drinking more of that demon liquid!"

"No I'm not, I just asked him which booze he likes the most."

"Well I haven't tried any other flavours, just regular wine." Said Finn to Marceline.

"Wanna try red wine ?" Said Marceline.

"MARCELINE!" PB screamed with an angry expression on her furious red face.

Marceline laughed and told her "I am just messing with you, calm down sister!".

PB got closer to Marceline's face and told her "I am not you sister.".

Finn and Jake looked at the two silently, Jake was afraid of both of them.

Marceline then asked "You expecting a kiss, Bonnibel ?".

PB just sighed and said "Enough Marceline, I know you're just messing around but please stop, Finn is going on a bad time and he needs our help ok ?"

"Sure, sorry if I made you mad, friends ?"

"Yes"

Jake then happily said "Alrighty budds, let's all help our friend Finn!" Bubblegum and Marceline responding "YEAH!" as Finn was smiling with a tear running down from his eye to his neck. Jake had an idea and shared it with the girls, here's what he thought of:

"Let's make some garlic juice and mix it up with wine, then Finn will never, EEEEEEVER, drink wine again!"

Bubblegum asked Jake "Garlic juice...Does that even exist you sily dog ?"

Jake replied "If it doesn't exist then it shall exist from now on. Oh boy just imagine...Garlic Juice à la Jake!"

Marceline then asked him "It's a good plan but I just don't get one thing...Why did you say "EEEEEVER" ?"

"You don't get the reference ?"

"Nope Jake, no clue."

"I don't want to live on this planet anymore..."

Bubblegum laughed "I got that one!"

"Bite my shiny doggy fanny"

Bubblegum responded whith an eye blink "Good one Jake!"

Finn then asked "Are you guys going to help me ? I'm already drinking over here...OH GOD WHAT AM I DOING ?!"

"Relax bro, in just a second we'll have the perfect cure for your wine addiction. Alright you two know how to cook right ?"

"Bonnibel knows, I'm more of a rocker."

"Oh HA-HA so funny Marceline"

"Agh just go and make the juice Princess." Jake ordered.

"Hey I'm the Princess here, I'm the one who orders who..."

"I know and I'm sorry for being disrespectful but between the three of us, you're the best at cooking."

"Yeah I guess you're right.."

"Now go back to the kitchen and make Finn diner!"

Marceline replied to Jake "What you just said sounded awfully familiar..."

Finn then asked them "What're you guys going to do to me ?"

Jake answered his question "Everything to help you!"

Marceline added more to Jake's answer as she made a lust face to Finn "Even seducing"

Finn just blushed a lot.

Bubblegum then said "Alright it's done but oh Glob this bloody stinks! Yo Finn!"

"What ?"

"CATCH!"

Finn catched the bottle full of Garlic Juice "So am I supposed to just drink this ?"

"Oh no no no" said Bubblegum "You just mix it up with this bottle of wine, c'mon do it, it wont kill you."

"I hope it doesn't..." Finn then mixed the wine with the garlic juice and drank it all. He just stared silently at the 3 of them.

Bubblegum said "He's not moving..."

Jake replied "It's just the secondary effects...He'll be fine."

Finn then fell down to his left paralyzed.

"YO FINN. WAKE UP!"

"Shut up Bubblegum, he needs help waking up but not like that!"

"Then how do you suggest we wake him Mrs Vampire Queen ?"

"Like this...Watch!" Marceline kicked Finn right in the ribs.

"WOAH STOP!"

"Make me."

The two stared at eachother but Jake then broke them up by stating that Finn was begining to move.

Finn yelled "OH MY GLOB THIS TASTES SO BAAAAAAAAAD!"

"Dude it's for your own good, so you still want to drink some wine ?"

"OF COURSE I WANT! IT WAS YOUR CRAPPY JUICE THAT MADE THE WINE TASTE LIKE DOG BUNS!" Finn then got up quickly and grabbed 3 bottles of wine at the same time as he drank from the 3.

Marceline responded "Well...Your plan sucked."

Bubblegum sighed and stayed silent while Finn was drinking non stop, Jake was taking all the wine in the garbage so Finn couldn't drink.

Marceline asked to Jake "You got another idea ?" but he didn't respond as he was trying to come up with some new idea. Bubblegum left the house without saying a word.

"Where are you going ?" the three asked to her but she didn't respond.

"Bah leave her, she probably as to take care of her citizens and all that "princess" crap."

"You think ?"

"100% sure."

"Finn. Finn ? FINN!"

They saw Finn drinking the bottles of wine that Jake threw in the garbage, they immediately took the wine away from him.

"Are you really that desperate to drink some booze ?" Jake asked.

Finn started to cry "I CAN'T STOP IT!"

"I don't know about you two but I'd like to eat something" said Marceline.

"Then you need to get back in the kitchen and make us dinner" Jake responded.

Marceline looked at him without blinking, Jake knew something bad was about to happen so he just walked away slowly on his back. Marceline laughed. "I'm just messing with you, but I'm not making dinner...I suck at it" she said.

"Wanna drink some ?"

"Yes. You got any ?"

"All the time."

"Can I have some too ?" Finn asked

"NO!" they both responded while Finn stayed silent and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

As they were all taking a lunch break, Bubblegum entered in the house.

"Where the heck did you go ?" Jake and Marceline asked.

"I went to get his cure. This little thing right here I call it the "ShockWave", before all of you ask me what it does, I created it, its functionality is to make people regret what they shouldn't be doing, for example, Finn's drinking drinks that he shouldn't right ? Well just attach this little thing into any part of his body and everytime he goes to drink some wine, let's face it, he won't stop, he gets a shock, he will then realize that drinking is wrong and will get punished with electric shocks for everytime he drinks wine, see ?"

"Y-yeah I think I understood it" said Marcy.

"I hope they understood" said Jake.

Marcy then asked to Jake "Who's "they" ?".

Jake responded "They..."

"OK...?"

"Enough of these silly talking! Finn, get over here, we have something for you. Finn ? Fi-OH MY GLOB FINN!" said Bubblegum as she saw Finn drinking more, as he was distracted PB grabbed the ShockWave and slapped Finn's butt as he began to blush.

"Pr-Princess...Why did you do that ?"

"You were deserving a spanking from drinking wine, now stop!"

Jake interrupted them by randomly saying "OOOOOOOOH!"

"Shut up Jake." said Bubblegum.

"I'll try..." said Finn.

"Marceline whispered to PB "You sure that will work ?"

"Of course! And I placed it right in his Finncheeks." she laughed "I'm pretty sure it'll hurt him so much since I put the device there."

"What about his d-" said Jake but he was interrupted by Bubblegum.

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD JAKE!"

Marceline bursted out laughing. Jake laughed too. PB was blushing and mad at the same time. Finn knew that as they were distracted it was the best time to drink without them noticing, he picked up a bottle but he dropped it seconds later.

"OUCH! That hurts."

"What ?" asked Jake

"I don't know man, I felt like I got hit by an electric shock..."

Jake whispered to Marcy and PB "Ooooh it works alright!"

"I told you so!" Bubblegum smiled"

Finn tried to drink but everytime he'd drink he'd be hit by the ShockWave's electric shock.

"I-I give up...I can't drink anymore and my butt hurts for some reason..."

Bubblegum asked "Want some tea ?"

"Sure!" Finn drank the tea and responded "Oh my Glob this is so delicious! I drank so much wine I didn't even remembered how tasty tea was. Jake join us bro!"

Marceline then said "Jake wanna drink some booze ?"

He thought about it and said "Sorry Finn but I'm thirsty for a drink" he then picked up two bottles and gave one to Marceline who was drinking while sucking the colour out of strawberries.

"Alright then." said Finn as he continued to drink tea with the Princess. Jake then whispered to Bubblegum.

"So he doesn't drink anymore I see, are you going to take that thing out ?"

"Oh Glob...I have to take that thing out of him somehow...Jake come up with something."

Jake then picked up some tea and got Finn wet with it.

"WHAT THE DUCK JAKE ?! AGH! Just a minute ladies, I need to wash this off"

"Oh don't worry Finn I'll wash it for you, Jake come with me." They both went to the washing machine, as Finn and Marceline were alone Marceline then asked him.

"Want some ?"

"But Marceline are you nuts !? I just got over drinking it and you want me to drink it again ?"

"Finn it's just one glass of red booze, and you wont get addicted to it." She blinked.

"Why you say that ?"

"Because..." she then transformed into a Monster and said "IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET DOING IT WHILE YOU SLEEP!"

Finn was scared by her warning and didn't respond. She laughed and kissed him, Finn then started to blush.

"Well I gotta go Finn, talk to you some time." she then flew away to home as Finn continued to blush and slowly drank the wine she gave to him. He suddenly didn't want more and that's how he found out that his addiction was over.


End file.
